


Truly Madly Deeply

by crazygirlne



Series: Snowells Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Happy chaos reigns.





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! Thank you for helping to celebrate Snowells Week! I hope you've enjoyed! Thank the organizer, too!

It amazes Caitlin, every time she lets herself think about it. She always appreciated control, organization, logic. She still does, where they make sense, like in her lab. The rest of her life, though, is loud and chaotic and only predictable in its unpredictability.

“Mama!” Toby calls across the playground, laughing. He’s six now, almost seven, and sometimes he just calls her “Mom” now, but when he’s tired or excited, he still reverts to the younger name. “Did you see that?”

“I did!”

It was impressive, actually. One of the other meta kids has the ability to create water (he doesn’t actually create it so much as siphon it out of his surroundings, but that feels like semantics), and he’s shooting bits of water through the air for Toby to freeze into darts that crash to the ground and scatter into harmless pieces, away from the rest of the kids.

Officially, they’ve rented the playground so that the kids have somewhere to spend their energy during the baby shower for Barry and Iris. Unofficially, they’re also testing the playground’s limits, seeing what might work well for the next Star Labs’ Daycare expansion.

The picnic tables are all decorated in pink. Baby Nora will be joining them any day now, and the West-Allen twins are too excited to contain themselves, running in circles around one of the tables.

The one that’s holding the desserts, of course.

In the years the daycare has been open, Cisco and Ralph have each had a kid of their own, too, though they’re too small to cause much trouble yet. They’ve also had a few other metas join Team Flash. They get help from the Rogues, too, on occasion, ever since Lisa took over.

Life is almost unbearably hectic.

Caitlin wouldn’t change a minute of it.

She meets Harry’s eyes, and he smiles at her, a fond little grin she adores, and then comes to join her, slipping his hand into hers.

“The playground has survived so far,” he says. “Maybe Cisco’s strengthening device actually did some good.”

Cisco has become an expert in all kinds of shielding and reenforcing. He’s had to, being the engineer for the daycare, especially since he had to figure out how to safely dampen the kids’ powers without blocking them entirely.

“You know it helped,” Caitlin responds.

“He’s good at what he does,” Harry admits. “But I refuse to tell him that.”

“You told him last week.”

Harry’s silent for just a beat. “I refuse to tell him again.”

“Whatever you say.” Caitlin smiles and watches the chaos. Toby and his newest partner in crime have switched to making patches of ice to skate on, and the twins are running across fast enough that Barry has left Iris’s side to be a little closer in case he needs to step in quickly. Cisco is trying to have a conversation with Ralph’s wife, while the littlest Ramon is chewing on Cisco’s hair. Iris is laughing about something with Wally, and Cecile and Joe are sitting on a bench looking utterly exhausted.

It’s only going to get more hectic, too. 

Harry puts an arm around Caitlin, and she relaxes back into his touch. She has a surprise for him tonight. It’s not as much of a surprise as last time, at least; they were trying this time.

But this time, she’s pretty sure she knows before him, and she can’t wait to see his face when she tells them their family is growing again.

Caitlin used to like things quiet and organized, and her life is anything but.

It’s perfect.


End file.
